


i'm not going anywhere

by mellostep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellostep/pseuds/mellostep
Summary: “Two years,” Dream let out a tiny wheeze, his breath tickling George’s face, “I’ve been waiting to do that for two years.”George could barely respond with words, only just managing to respond with a light, “me too.”orDream and George have been dating for two years, and are finally able to meet up after Dream is tasked with filming a clip for Mr.Beast's youtube rewind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	i'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> woo, this is something that i'm genuinely very proud of! happy new years eve, i look forward to continuing to write more next year as well :)

Two years. Dream and George had been waiting to meet up for two years; from the moment they’d started dating, it had constantly been on their minds. Only now had they both been free, and given the best opportunity to do so.

Dream had been tasked with having to record a clip of himself for Mr. Beast’s youtube rewind video, and had called upon George to help him. The latter having frantically checked his schedule, and upon realising that he was free, had booked a ticket faster than one could imagine.

It was a given that the minute George had texted Dream that his plane had landed, that the man dropped everything he was doing and rushed to the airport.

Upon reaching the gate, Dream excitedly looked around, scanning for any sign of the brown haired, pale, rosky cheeked male. He had just begun to think that he’d come to the wrong gate, when through his peripheral vision, he saw a familiar blue hoodie.

He felt himself suck in air sharply, and stood unmoving until George turned to meet his gaze. The corners of Dream’s mouth curved upward slightly, more and more by the moment, until he’d broken out into a full lopsided grin. He opened his arms wide, into which George threw himself into.

Dream burrowed his face into George’s hair, swallowing any previous anxiety about meeting him. The faint scent of shea butter and honey enveloped his nose as he felt the smaller male cling closer to him. Dream peeled himself back just enough to be able to tilt George’s face up, and immediately felt his throat constrict as he took in his appearance.

George’s inquisitive brown eyes met his, and Dream couldn’t help but stare at his mouth. George’s bottom lip was slightly, but firmly tucked between his teeth, and his cheeks were dusted a pretty pink tint.

Dream’s finger trailed down to George’s chin, and he aligned their lips. He leaned down, husky breaths brushing against George’s cheek. “Can I?” he whispered, and he felt George nod against his hand.

Dream wasn’t aware of what happened next; to be quite honest it all blurred together— but the next thing he knew, his lips were on George’s, earning a surprised and muffled noise from the smaller male.

George adjusted to the new situation rather quickly, matching Dream’s movements, sinking further into his grasp. The taller male’s hands were snaked around his waist, one hand clutching at George’s hoodie.

He pulled Dream closer, if that was even possible at this point; the two were practically molded together.

George tugged at his hoodie strings desperately, tasting the sun, moon, stars— everything. As Dream kissed him breathless, a series of ‘I love you’s played in his mind; a song on loop. Eventually they needed to pull apart for air, much to both of their disappointments.

George stared up at him, his usually innocent eyes blown— a pool of desire. He was panting slightly, lips parted, still tingling from the long kiss they shared.

Dream’s eyes widened as he jerked back, his face flushing. “That was so sudden, I’m sorry— I shouldn’t— ” he struggled to form a sentence, stumbling over his words. George tilted his head slightly in confusion as Dream released his grip on the former’s hoodie. “I should’ve waited to ask later, I—”

George cut him off by smashing his lips into his, though this time he threw his arms around his neck and pulled Dream down. With a surprised but pleased hum from Dream, he continued to kiss further into his mouth, nothing short of greedy for the sweet scent of strawberry and sandalwood that was unmistakably unique to Dream.

George giggled into Dream’s mouth as the other’s long eyelashes brushed against his face.

He felt his cheeks heat up as Dream trailed a thumb down his jaw, his mouth following quickly. If it weren’t for the fact that they were in public, he would’ve let Dream continue— but with hesitation, he pulled back.

Dream leaned forward to chase his lips instinctively, but stopped just barely hovering over his face, seeming to get the message that George communicated through wide eyes and a tiny shake of his head.

“Two years,” Dream let out a tiny wheeze, his breath tickling George’s face, “I’ve been waiting to do that for two years.”

George could barely respond with words, only just managing to respond with a light, “me too.”

Dream bit the insides of his mouth to stop himself from reaching over and kissing him again, instead clasping George’s hand to satisfy his drive to be close to him.

“Shall we?” George stared fondly as Dream’s eyes crinkled at the sides, his lips drawn into a wide grin.

“We shall,” Dream announced in a sophisticated british accent, before giggling at his own joke and pulling George’s hand to his mouth to press a soft kiss to his hand in one grand motion.

With an eye roll, George let Dream pull him towards the exit. The pair, although neither of them had said anything, were giggling as they made their way to Dream’s car.

Three hours passed, and they found themselves tangled on the couch, fingers intertwined and shoulders shaking with each new bout of laughter that left their bodies.

Dream was the first to ease his laughs out, clutching at a pillow as he did so. He took a sharp breath in, regaining his composure. “We should really start filming my clip,” he pointed out, holding up his phone, “it’s almost 7 pm, and I know your jet lag is already kicking in.”

George shook his head, but the yawn that bubbled at his throat betrayed him.

“Let’s just get this over with so we have the rest of the week to ourselves,” Dream leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on George’s nose, to which the other shrunk slightly into the couch with a blush.

Dream heaved himself up, making his way over to the camera setup. “Baby, could you hand me the sign?” the words tumbled from his mouth before he realised what he was saying. The minute it hit him, an unrecognizable taste formed on his tongue. He heard George’s breath hitch behind him, and his shoulders tensed.

“I didn’t mean to call you that,” Dream swallowed thickly, turning around fully expecting to see George with a disgusted expression, but to his surprise it was the opposite.

George’s eyes were glazed over, lids half-closed and pupils dilated. His lips were drawn into the smile that would put even the prettiest of flowers to shame; cheeks ruddy.  
“I liked it,” he spoke quietly, his lips moving for a second over the ghost of a sentence, before snapping his mouth shut.

Dream’s pulse quickened. “You did?” his voice was low in his throat, a rumble.

He nodded slowly, and if Dream felt flustered, George certainly looked it.

They stood staring for a moment, before Dream chuckled, half in an attempt to set the mood back to normal, and to calm himself down as well.

George watched Dream as he took a step forward, eyeing the sign that was firmly clutched in his hands. George hadn’t realised how white his fingers had become from gripping the handle of the sign so firmly. He let go, the skin slowly returning to it’s normal pink tint.

Dream regarded him for a moment, gaze lingering, before he broke his stare and stepped behind the camera. Peering over, he saw George give him a thumbs up, and he couldn’t help but cheekily flip him off. Despite loving him dearly, he still enjoyed poking fun at him.

“You suck,” George mouthed, though the way his expression was bright made it aware that he was teasing right back.

He hadn’t paid much attention to it before, but now that the time had come to actually act it, Dream didn’t know if he could film himself. He hated cameras— anyone who knew him could attest that, but he’d made a commitment and he had to fulfill it.

He let out a pained laugh behind the paper as he lifted it up to his face. His fingers shook against the crisp air, to which George saw and frowned at.

“Hey,” the shorter male took a step forward, and gently pulled the sign from Dream’s trembling hand, “are you okay?”

Dream opened his mouth to assure him he was alright, but his attempt would prove to be futile did he try, so with an inward sigh, he shook his head. He felt his heart ache as George frowned. He didn’t want him to frown or be sad, ever.

“Is there something I can do?” George’s voice was merely a whisper, as if he were treading lightly as to not make Dream uncomfortable.

“Honestly,” Dream offered a soft smile, “you being here is enough.”

George’s eyes twinkled for a moment, before he stepped forward and intertwined their fingers. Warm brown eyes found Dream’s green, and he slowly lifted his hand up to his mouth.

“What are you d—” Dream was cut off.

“You’re going to be fine—” George brushed light kisses over Dream’s knuckles, “—I’m here with you—” on the back of his hand, “—and I’m not going anywhere,” on his wrist.

Dream hummed, heart hammering against his ribcage.

“What if I mess something up?”

George blinked at him slowly, eyebrows furrowing. “You won’t,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“How do you know for sure?” Dream was skeptical.

George let out a small huff of air through his nose, an amused expression slapped on his face. “Because,” he dragged his hands up along Dream’s sides, landing on his face and cupping it, “I know you. You’re confident, and you’re intelligent, and you’re hot, and-“

Dream let out a wheeze, tongue poking out from in between his teeth and his head back slightly. “Okay, I get it. You’re so dumb.”

“Dumb!? How am I—“

Dream cut off George’s incredulously toned sentence was interrupted by catching him in a fond kiss, smiling against the other before he could kiss back.

He pulled away, and returned to his spot in front of the camera with newfound bravado.  
Swallowing down the smirk that threatened to swallow his face whole, he ignored the way George held a hand loosely over his lips, a blush cascading down his neck.

Dream took a deep breath, and a last glance at George before turning to the camera and repeating the lines that he’d written for himself, all the while making sure to keep the sign unfaltering from in front of his face.

His mouth curved around the next sentence, when through the corner of his vision, he saw George staring at him— tempting him. Dream felt a fire rage in his stomach, and he had to hold back from doubling back and falling over.

Under George’s enticing stare, he felt as if someone had tied an arbor knot around his heart, tightening more and more as he tried to break free from it.

“Stop it,” Dream let out a weak wheeze.

George pursed his lips, expression mischievous. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip inquisitively, gaze fixed hard on Dream. “Stop doing what?” Though it was evident that he tried to sound alluring, drowsiness pushed through his body and into his voice, making it sound more like a whine than anything.

“That,” Dream gestured at him in a pitiful attempt to describe his thoughts.

George hummed a little laugh, and shook his head. “Dream, I’m not a psychic. You’re gonna have to be more specific.” He fought back a cackle as a motor-like noise arose from Dream’s throat.

He followed with his eyes dramatically blown wide as Dream lifted a hand to comb through his hair.

“You are such an idiot.”

The wind sang around them; beautiful melodic trills dragged against the tip of George’s ear. His gaze shifted to the cobblestone path underneath Dream’s feet, watching the cracks idly— and up, at the way his hair rested against his forehead— down to the light stubble that travelled up his jawline.

“What are you looking at?” Dream asked airily.

George took notice of the clouded blush that dusted his face, and he smiled a sleepy grin. “You,” he drawled out slowly, lips lingering in their ‘o’ shape.

Dream held a straight face for a moment, before his shoulders trembled slightly and he set the sign down and let his legs carry him towards George.

In one fell swoop, George was tucked in between Dream’s arms, head resting just against his chest so that he could hear the taller male’s heart beating. He looked up, and through half-lidded eyes saw Dream smiling down at him warmly.

“You’re so dumb, you know that?”

George raised an eyebrow, and replied “you never fail to remind me,” his tone lighthearted.

Dream paused for a moment.  
“Yeah?” Dwindling sunlight touched Dream’s cheeks, and George swallowed back a yawn.

“Mmh,” he murmured an incoherent response, burying his head into Dream’s shoulder. He felt hands comb through his hair, and instinctively pushed upwards. He felt Dream’s chest vibrate with tender laughter.

“Are you tired?” Dream asked.

George blinked up at him, head lolling slightly. Dream took the hint, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“We can finish recording tomorrow and then I can just edit it together,” before George could protest, he added, “I can tell the jet lag is getting to you.”

George fought back a retort, and opted for a groan instead. “But you need to get it—” he yawned, “done today.”

“Well, no. Says who?"

“Me,” George replied stubbornly, and Dream’s face fell into a frown— albeit an affectionate one.

“Oh yeah?” Dream guided George over to the patio door, inside, and up the stairs, and before George knew it he was in Dream’s bedroom.

With a frown of his own, George whined, “Dream, this is you procrastinating.”

“No,” he shook his head to express his point further, “it’s called self care. Just sleep George, you know you want to.”

With a defeated sigh, George collapsed on the bed, kicking his shoes off simultaneously. He felt the mattress dip underneath him and a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Dream.

With a content smile, he let his eyes flutter shut. Through his tired haze he heard Dream shuffle behind him before moving his mouth close to his ear.

"I'm here," he echoed George's words from before, "and I'm not going anywhere."

The cool blankets against his skin guided his exhausted mind into a calm sleep.

Two years, they’d waited for this moment— to be able to sleep in each-other’s embrace— and they couldn’t be happier now.

**Author's Note:**

> considering writing a small part two, but that'll be in the future if anything, and it wont be extremely long considering i just want this to be more of a short and sweet read.
> 
> as always, if any ccs involved in this work express being uncomfortable with any of its contents, i will not hesitate to delete it!
> 
> follow me on twitter for snippets of future works @karlnapnation


End file.
